Souls Under Fire
by Animalgirl112
Summary: Something is happening at Cross Academy. They're not X eggs, or ? eggs, but B eggs. There are only two ways to purify them. These methods are unknown as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara**

Amu walked into the Easter building. Since their search for the Embryo had ended, Easter had changed into a company, which fought against X eggs and ? eggs. Now all the guardians and many other people who knew of the heart's eggs were working for Easter. She'd been called upon by the Director, Kazuomi Hoshina, who had mentioned a special mission, in which Easter had no idea in whom they were dealing with. She reached the elevator and took it several floor up until finally, she had reached her destination. She was surprised to see Ikuto walk out of the Director's office.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" Amu asked, shocked but curious.

"The same reason you're here Amu," he replied. Yoru, his guardian character leapt out and greeted Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

"The mission is dangerous nya," he told them, with pride, "Only the best were asked to come."

"Amu, you are to go to Cross Academy," the Director cut in. "There appears to be a new evil there, and even the mysterious night class is having trouble. Unlike you, they haven't discovered their guardian characters, so fighting this evil is near impossible," he continued, walking into the hallway where they were standing.

"Who is behind it? Are there X eggs?" she asked.

"We don't know; the evil is unknown to us all. Even to those at Cross Academy," he replied. "You're to leave tomorrow morning, as night is too dangerous..."

"Evil lurks in the shadows," Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"Ehhh!" Amu jumped and whimpered in fright. Ikuto chuckled in reply, and with that, he walked over to the elevator with Yoru. "You coming?"

"Yes," she replied in annoyance. He was always teasing and scaring her like that.

**-Cross Academy-**

Yuki and Zero went about their night patrol. For the past few weeks, several attacks had occurred, yet they weren't anything to do with the night class. They had happened at any time of day, when people were there or when people weren't there. People had disappeared, leaving behind some drops of blood. All of them had been reported to have left the room, looking lifeless as if there were no soul in the body. The person would have also been seen struggling with something before changing into the "zombie" like trance.

"Zero. What could possibly be happening?" Yuki asked, breaking the silence.

"Who knows," he muttered. He was angry that Yuki was in fact a vampire, and a pureblood at that. However, all the years of her life as a human had made her feelings of love for Kaname lessen. She was still friends with Zero but due to his annoyance of the truth, their friendship had taken a few hits.

"Zero, I know you're upset, but I am the same Yuki as I was before," she replied, her patience gradually dying away.

"Yeah, but with fangs and an urge to suck human blood," he replied in fury. He saw Yuki sadden and regretted what he'd said the moment it had left his lips.

Dawn was approaching and Yuki used it as an excuse to leave. She knew he hadn't meant it but she couldn't help but become annoyed and sad. Yuki remembered their friendship before she had returned to being a vampire and missed it. Why couldn't they return to the old times where life wasn't as complicated as it had become now?

"Yuki, are things still bad between you and Zero?" Yori asked. Yuki nodded, wishing that it wasn't true. "You know, things might turn out alright, just stand and bear it for a little until he becomes used to it. For now though, we must worry about the attacks. Didn't you say your father has already sent for a team who could possibly prevent the attacks?" Yori said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, they'll be exchange students for a little, so people aren't too suspicious. Hopefully they can solve our problem...because even the night class can't fight it," Yuki replied thoughtfully.

**-The Airport-**

The Guardians stood together waiting for Ikuto and Utau to come.

"Amu-chan, at this rate we're going to miss the flight if they don't turn up," Rima whispered.

"Onee-san! Don't forget to bring their house!" Ami shouted as she handed Amu the doll's house which had become a house for all the guardian characters.

"Thank you my subject," Kiseki replied with grandeur.

"Good luck and have a safe trip Onee-san!" Ami said before running back to her parents. Amu had told Ami that the place they were going was like Nadeshiko's place and they had a monster invasion, so she and the guardians were being sent there to extinguish them. Of course this wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't close to the truth either.

**-Cross Academy-**

They entered Cross Academy. Their plane had been delayed, so instead of arriving early afternoon, they arrived just as the sun was setting behind the trees. A girl with short brown hair seemed to have jumped down from a wall right in front of them. "Are you the exchange students?" she asked, her eyes seemed to glow red faintly. The sight sent shivers down Amu's spine.

"Indeed, but I am here as a guest performing for the school," Utau replied, eyeing the girl who had asked them.

"Follow, me. I shall take you to Chairman Cross," she told them, before leading them into the large building towering over them.

When they arrived in the Chairman's office he was just making tea and greeted them most welcomingly. "Utau-san! Would you please sign this for me?" he asked, eyes sparkling as he held up her latest album. Utau sighed and did so and to her shock he jumped up and hugged it to his chest. "Yuki, did you see? She signed it for me!" he said. Everyone seemed to draw a conclusion that he was somewhat childish and a little bit of an idiot.

"But first, will you kids be able to stop the attacks from happening?" he asked, before describing the problems and what was happening to people. They were surprised as his voice deepened and he was extremely serious.

"We shall try, but these events sound a little different to what we're used to," Tadase answered.

"Oh. Well, you kids better get some sleep! Yuki, would you kindly show them the way?" Chairman Cross asked.

Yuki nodded, and then took them to a room which looked like a living room. "There are several rooms as you can see the doors over there. This is more of a main room where you can hang out," she explained nicely, before blinking. "Oh, sorry to be rude, I'm Yuki Kuran," she introduced.

"I thought you were the daughter of the Chairman..." Rima said thoughtfully.

"It's a long and complicated story," she replied.

"Well, good night!" Amu introduced herself to break the awkwardness.

"Good night," she smiled, as she left the room.

Everyone chose their rooms and the guardian chara's settled into the dollhouse almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

**Pfft, okie, I know this will sound SO SO SOOO cheesy but yeah, this is my first fanfic but so what? If it's horrible then a flame won't help that much for me to be better, constructive criticism, I could possible get better~ XD Anyways, I thought SC and VK would make an interesting crossover so I wanted to try it out. I hope it's not took awkward and strange but yeah, if it is, then I am sorry~**

**ENJOY! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ XDD**

Yuki walked around the school, on her patrol just like every other night. In the past she'd walked with Zero a lot, but now, she missed him and longed for even a short conversation. She stared up at the bright moon, shining amongst thousands of twinkling stars.

"Yuki," Zero said. Yuki turned and saw the familiar figure of Zero. She had wanted to talk to him for so long but she couldn't think of something to say without acting awkward and as she struggled for words, a scream broke through both of their thoughts.

"Let's go!" she shouted instead and they ran off towards the scream. Another scream sounded and they ran faster into the building which the sound had come from. Yuki burst through the door to find a girl crying in the middle of her dormitory. There were drops of blood on the floor and a little on the wall. However, it wasn't hers.

"What happened?" Yuki asked the girl who was crying on the floor. The girl had black hair which reached down a little further then her shoulders. She looked up at Yuki.

"I...I woke up and found...Kana on the floor. She was struggling as if there was someone invisible trying to hurt her. She didn't look herself; her eyes. They weren't normal. They were blank and hollow as if there was no soul behind them," the girl sobbed. Yuki looked at Zero, only to find him, head down, concentrating on forgetting the blood around him.

"Where's Kana then?" Yuki asked, keeping a sympathetic tone in her voice as an attempt to stop the girl from crying harder.

"She suddenly stopped struggling. She got up and it seemed she was bleeding somewhere. Blood flecked around the room and then she...left. I tried to stop her but she..." the girl seemed to be frightened and stopped.

"But she...?" Yuki asked.

"She snarled at me and her face was just inhumane, it was horrifying. It's unexplainable."

"Listen, why don't you sleep in another friend's room for the night and we will clean this place up. Don't worry, Kana will be fine."

"The others weren't fine..." the girl whispered.

"They will be found, I promise. I know you can't forget all about it but try and keep it out of your mind and don't tell people. What if Kana isn't herself? She wouldn't want to be found and so if no one acts like she's gone then we might find her more easily," Yuki answered with a determined look in her eyes.

The girl nodded and grabbed her stuff and left to another room a few doors away. People peeked out of their rooms but Yuki had shut the door and told them that nothing serious had happened and there was just a large rat terrorising them, but of course, they were still suspicious.

**-Morning-**

Amu awoke from a comfortable sleep; however she recalled a faint scream sound in the middle of the night but passed it off as a dream which she couldn't remember. "Good morning Rima!" she said as Rima yawned in the bed next to her.

"Good morning Amu. Did you hear a scream last night?" she asked, with a puzzled expression upon her face.

"EH! You heard it too? I thought I was dreaming!" Amu replied, looking around nervously.

"Oi, what time do you guys wake up? I've just made breakfast and you better eat all that I give you," Utau interrupted, slamming open the door, eyeing superiorly down on both of them.

"We're just waking up," Rima answered calmly, we'll be there soon. Utau seemed satisfied and left cheerfully.

After eating a delicious breakfast (and over-eating or Utau threatened she would think they didn't like her cooking), they left for classes (the guardian chara's decided to explore around for a bit instead of sit through class), or for Utau, sing and dance rehearsal for her performances, which would be for the students.

Amu, Rima, Tadase and Nagihiko stood nervously at the front of the class while the teacher announced that they were new exchange students, who would be joining them for a while. Classes were normal just like at any other school, but there were a few girls and boys who were glancing around nervously and staring at some empty seats of students who were apparently 'sick' or had to go for some mysterious reason.

"Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori!" Amu greeted a girl who looked scared to death and even seemed to jump in her seat when Amu had introduced herself. The girl looked as if she'd been crying all night and heavy bags lay beneath her eyes. Obviously she had seen, if not all, then part of the attack last night.

"Umm, hi, I'm Chisa Hayashi," she replied, "And you?"

"Rima Mashiro."

"Are you alright? You look a little sad," Amu asked sympathetically but curiously.

"It's nothing," she whispered but she looked as if she wanted to cry.

"We were called here for that reason," Rima whispered, holding her index linger up to her lips as a 'don't tell' signal.

"It's Kana," Chisa whispered, she felt she could trust the two girls and told them what had happened last night.

"We'll get Kana back don't you worry Chisa!" Amu promised, "But only if you're able to keep our secret will we be able to find and help her." Chisa nodded and her face lit up a little and she almost smiled.

At last, when the classes ended, Amu, Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase headed over to one of the main halls, which was where Utau had been practicing. The great hall echoed with her beautiful and enchanting music so when she finished the song, the group cheered and clapped for her.

Utau smiled even wider and began the next song. They sat in some seats at the front, and watched for a bit until some producers shooed them out and told them that even though they were friends, Utau needed to practice.

The four met up with Yuki who was waiting patiently for them with a boy who was about the same age with white hair. He had that same faint red glow as when they'd first seen Yuki.

"This is Zero Kiryu. He is another prefect," Yuki introduced the boy to them. He nodded to them but didn't say a word. "Last night, we had another attack. Your task is to be on the lookout for them. If you see one, you should know what to do," she told them with a worried frown.

"Was that the scream from last night?" Ikuto asked, as he walked up casually to them. Yuki nodded, her expression was of stress and worry. The five of them nodded and walked off towards the school. Yuki watched them leave. Zero left to go to the gates where a crowd would soon be gathering to see the night class; she followed him, hoping that they would be able to stop the attacks.

Amu walked around thinking, the rest had split up in pairs but without Utau they were an odd numbered group so she'd decided to look by herself. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia flew over to Amu. She guessed they had finished 'exploring' around the area. "Hi Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, how have you been?" Amu asked them, smiling.

"Hi Amu!" Ran greeted.

"I think the night class is sick. We saw them taking tablets and they sleep through the day," Su added worriedly.

"The whole night class?" she asked, shocked.

"We saw most of them do that. The rest were sleeping," Miki and Dia informed her.

"EH! But that's so strange!" she exclaimed.

Amu thought back to what Chisa had said about the attacks. It was strange. No X or ? egg could do such a thing. Unless, a new type of form existed...

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for making my chapters so short ==' I added a little excitement in this chapter and I am planning some more next chapter~ XD**


End file.
